Not easy to find
by Jason's cat
Summary: Ichigo finds out that Grimmjow Jaegerjaques one of the boys in his school is pretty interensting, he will get to know Him and start a good firendship but when they want to go to next level they ll find out that something is against them


**Ok this is my first Fanfic so please be nice!**

**I do not own bleach nor anyone of its characters.**

Ichigo s POV

I can't call myself someone who falls in love easily or something like that, yes I have had some crushes and I have had some relationships. I have been in love just one time, and it didn´t last long. You can´t call myself someone that cares about how other people look or care about they are hot or not. For me it is easier just to ignore that kind of things.

This morning was so weird, I just can´t believe what I felt, it doesn´t have any sense. I was walking through the halls of school when I saw him, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, drinking water from a plastic bottle some drops fell down his chin and then his tongue running through his lips. It was so sexy, I can't believe I´m saying this, but Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is really hot, how could I don't see this.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques entered school at first year, I remember I was just 15 (just fo the record: now we´re seniors) I guess he was 16 maybe, he used to hang out with a lot of creepy guys that enjoyed bullying kids. I figured out that in all this 3 years that I shared school with him, I had never spoken to him or heard something good about him. We do have a friend in common, Nel a green haired girl from another group of senior year. Thinking about it i have only heard dirty rumors about Grimmjow and I think I saw him fight once. I guess he is German or something because of his last name, and all his friends seem to be from other countries too.

End of Ichigo s POV

It was a sunny Wednesday morning; although winter was starting sunshine covered the entire place. Ichigo Kurosaki woke up by a sudden attack of his father "_get off me you goat face_ "he said while he punched right across the face, he came down to the kitchen where he was greeted by his sisters and some bacon and toasts after eating all his breakfast he grabbed his things and got out of the house waving goodbye to his dad and sisters.

He arrived school early so he waited for Renji outside, Renji was one of his best friends they knew each other since kinder garden and became friends since then they knew everything about each other. Ichigo was the first one to know that Renji was gay, Renji confessed that to Ichigo at first year of high school. Ichigo came out of the closet the next year and Renji was the one who taught Ichigo everything he knew.

While Ichigo was thinking about his best friend, he saw Grimmjow some meters away from him. There he was leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette with his hand in his pocket, he was wearing a black scarf and a black shirt underneath his school shirt. He looked so hot Ichigo kept starring at him like 10 straight minutes until Grimmjow turned his head to where Ichigo was, and caused him a big blush.

_"Ichi...what are you looking at?"_ a strong voice whispered behind him.

_"Fuck... Renji you scared me! what the hell is wrong with you?"_ Ichigo yelled _"You stupid Pineapple, go to whisper on someone else´s back"_

_"H...H...HOW DID YOU CALL ME? you are death berry"_ Renji yelled back while he began to struggle with a very annoyed Ichigo

Grimmjow was looking at them with a smirk on his face, that Berry was very interesting.

The bell rang 5 minutes after the fight and everyone was going to their respective class. Ichigo had math class with Ukitake sensei, so he went straight to the classroom where he sat down next to Renji and in front of Rukia and began to chat with them.

_"So how was your 'detention' with Byakuya?"_ Ichigo asked Renji

_"It was good"_ Renji said quietly

_"I can't believe you are fucking my brother"_ Rukia said while she was texting

_"Correction he is not fucking your brother, Byakuya is fucking Renji"_ Ichigo said turning to Rukia s seat

_"Oh my! I can't believe him! really Renji? are you the uke of the relationship?"_Rukia said blushing

_"OK end of the conversation! At least I wasn´t checking out Jaegerjaques ass today like Ichigo"_ Renji said with anger

_"At least he´s not a teacher, what does it feel to be fucked by an old guy?"_ Ichigo said making fun of Renji

Just some seconds later Ukitake sensei entered the room and started the class stopping Renji that was going to kill Ichigo, and then 10 minutes later Grimmjow and his gang entered the class like every Wednesday morning, Ichigo had forgotten he had classes with Grimmjow that day, and he wasn't exactly what you can call a fan of Grimmjow s friends. He didn't expect Grimmjow sitting next to him with a pale boy with green eyes Ichigo didn't remember his name it was Ulq... something. Ichigo stared deeply at Grimmjow who sat next to him.

_"Something wrong Berry?" _Grimmjow said

_"N...n... no it's nothing"_ Ichigo said blushing

Grimmjow smiled at himself that blush was so sexy he could feel his groin screaming for it. The bell rang and the day continued Grimmjow couldn't help to look at Ichigo, he called his attention and Grimmjow liked it. The last class of the day was P.E with Kempachi, who had a meeting so he gave them the direction to play soccer.

Grimmjow didn't liked to play soccer but he did play very good, they played for like 30 minutes when suddenly Grimmjow collided with Chad and Tastuki and all of them ended on the floor. He felt no pain but when he touched his leg he found a big cut on it, blood was almost everywhere and he began to feel dizzy.

All the students were surrounding him and a lot of girl fans cried like babies, Nnoitra and Szayel took Grimmjow (now unconscious) to the nurse, but she wasn't there because of the teacher meeting. When Nel heard it she had an idea and called Ichigo who was playing too the moment of the accident, since Ichigo was the son of a doctor and helped him every time he could he had learned all from his father. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and figured out he had hit his head too (that explained the unconsciousness), he closed the cut on Grimmjow s leg and then gave him some ice bags for his head.

_"He will feel better with this"_ Ichigo said _"Jaegerjaques can you tell me your name?"_

Grimmjow looked at him and answer slowly _"Grimm-j-jow"_

Ichigo said _"ok you seem to be safe"_ hmmm _"2 times 4?"_

Grimmjow looked annoyed at him_ " eight... why are you asking me all this crap?"_

Ichigo just smiled _"he is ok guys, he must feel some pain because of the cut and the hit so please help him get home"_

Suddenly a blond girl came inside the nurse´s office _"Grimmy-kun! Are you alright, oh my god I tough you were going to die"_

Nnoitra looked at her and said _"he is ok now get out of here, he needs to rest", _the girl was so intimidated by Nnoitra that she left the room in one second.

Grimmjow rubbed his head and asked_ "who the hell was that girl?"_

Szayel look at him _"she is Loli I think you fuck her a year ago"_

Ichigo was disappointed to hear that Grimmjow was straight, but he wasn't going to get depressed by a boy he gave Grimmjow some painkillers and sent him home. Later that day he remembered how it felt to touch Grimmjow s body and help him, he went to bed thinking about it and fantasizing about Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

He was trying to sleep when he heard a little "bip" it came from his cell phone

_New Message:_

_From: Unknown number_

_Yo, Berry thank you for the help today_

_I owe you one._

_Grimmjow_

Grimmjow was in bed trying to sleep but he couldn't, he spent all night long waiting for Ichigo to answer his text.

_New Message:_

_From: Kurosaki Ichigo_

_It's ok hope you are feeling better_

_see you tomorrow_

* * *

**Ok this was the first chapter it was diferent but I changed it! please review if you liked it:)**


End file.
